falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Operation: Anchorage (add-on)
Operation: Anchorage is the first add-on for Fallout 3, developed and published by Bethesda Softworks. Release and availability Operation: Anchorage was initially released exclusively as downloadable content on Xbox Live and Games for Windows Live on January 27, 2009. It was made available for PlayStation Store on October 1, 2009. For Xbox 360, download codes for Xbox Live are also available in retail. For PC and Xbox 360, Operation: Anchorage is available as a disc version as part of the first Fallout 3 Game Add-on Pack, released on May 26, 2009. The pack also includes The Pitt as well as a Vault Boy poster. Like all add-ons, Operation: Anchorage is included in the Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition, released on October 13, 2009 for all platforms, along with a Vault Boy poster and a map of the Capital Wasteland. For Steam users, Operation: Anchorage, along with all the other Fallout 3 add-ons, are available and were released on July 16, 2010. Plot in T-51b power armor.]] The Brotherhood of Steel Outcasts have set up in the remains of the VSS Facility, a pre-War compound of Virtual Strategic Solutions, Inc., and are trying to unseal the door of the VSS Armory which they think contains advanced combat gear and weapons. The only way to unseal this door appears to be by surviving a military virtual reality simulation of Operation: Anchorage, and the only way to enter this simulation is via a computer interface device, like the Pip-Boy 3000. So it comes down to the Lone Wanderer to go inside and complete a simulation of perhaps the greatest battle of the Fallout universe: the liberation of Anchorage, Alaska from occupying Red Chinese troops. The simulation is set during the Anchorage campaign, which occurred between June 2076, when the T-51b power armor was first introduced, and January 2077, when Chinese forces were completely driven out of Alaska. Evidence locatable in the Outcast Outpost makes it clear that the simulation is not an accurate recreation of the battle in many important ways; however, these ways are never detailed but are blamed on General Chase, who was the military correspondent for the simulation program. Once the add-on is downloaded, the quest objective for Operation: Anchorage will be activated by a radio broadcast stating, "This is Defender Morrill. Any Outcasts listening on this frequency report to sector 7-B, Bailey's Crossroads. This is a high-priority message; backup is needed at our location. Any personnel listening on this frequency, please report at once." A marker will be shown on the world map near the Red Racer factory. The add-on can be played at any time after the player exits Vault 101 at the beginning of the game. After completing the simulation, the player is free to unlock the armory via the terminal, and also receives Power Armor Training. Also, all of the equipment inside is free for the taking without a Karma penalty. In the simulation, the player is stripped of any equipment and weapons (excluding quest items) and forced to utilize the resources supplied throughout the simulation's environment. The Chinese Red Army is everywhere, and the player first has to secure the surrounding mountainside and then fight their way into the Chinese base. The player has to use a lot of their standard combat skills, along with several new tools that are only available in the add-on. These include interactive strike teams under the player's command as well as unique armor, weapons, and other exotic gadgets. Throughout the simulation, various pieces of intel are also hidden that yield the Covert Ops perk when all are collected. The player is also introduced to a new healing system in the simulation: rather than stimpaks, there are health dispensers that will completely replenish your health. Ammo dispensers can also be found in many places. Corpses cannot be looted, however; all bodies disappear in a blue-static animation a few seconds after death. (If you are quick, however, you can devour them with the Cannibal perk.) There is no need for looting, however: weapons and armor have extremely high HP values and do not degrade. The player is also unable to pick up clutter or open containers; they can only interact with objects that are blinking red and emitting a humming noise. After exiting the simulation, the Lone Wanderer is allowed into the armory and can grab anything they want. Opening the armory spurs a heated discussion between Defender Sibley and Protector McGraw, which culminates in Sibley and most of the other Outcasts starting a mutiny against McGraw and Olin. This is a battle that the Lone Wanderer can decide with no negative reputation to the Outcasts so long as they do not attack either McGraw or Specialist Olin. Note: Killing Defender Sibley before entering the simulation will cause the mutiny not to trigger, and the player is free to enter the armory without any of the outcasts turning hostile. Characters Enemies Items Accessible outside the simulation Simulation-only items Items which do not appear outside the simulation without the use of glitches or console commands: 1 Made available in Mothership Zeta Cut content * Beta Gauss rifle * Smoke grenades * The Peepers * Signal flare Locations Perks If the player does not already have it, they will receive the Power Armor Training perk upon finishing the simulation. Quests and achievements Bugs Gallery OA - The American camp.jpg|The American camp Guns of Anchorage.jpg|A Chinese-controlled artillery battery firing, to be destroyed in the quest The Guns of Anchorage Paving the Way.jpg|General Chase surveying a map Winterized power armor.jpg|American grease-monkeys and a soldier in a set of winterized T-51b power armor OA - Checking T-51b helmet performance.jpg|Grease monkey checking the winterized T-51b helmet performance Anchorage Gauss.jpg|An American soldier with a scoped Gauss rifle OA pipeline.jpg|The Trans-Alaskan Pipeline Chimera in action.jpg|A Chimera tank OA Stealth armor stance.jpg|A Chinese stealth armor Chinese Base.jpg|The Chinese Listening Post. Sign reads "Restricted Area" in Chinese. OA Vertibird.jpg|A Vertibird OA PA.jpg|Soldiers equipped with winterized T-51b power armor and carrying miniguns OA General Chase.jpg|General Chase addressing the player OA WaterVista.jpg|The Lone Wanderer in winterized combat armor OA War Memorial stance.jpg|The American soldiers posing for the future Anchorage Memorial OA - The famous shot.jpg|A reporter is taking the famous shot FO3OA DLCAnchLoading_china01.jpg|Anchorage Loading 1 FO3OA DLCAnchLoading_china02.jpg|Anchorage Loading 2 OA - Chinese posters Sample 1.jpg|Chinese posters 1 (中国人民解放军万岁) OA - Chinese posters Sample 2.jpg|Chinese posters 2 Chinese Soldier OA closeup.png|Enemy Chinese soldier American soldiers lineup.jpg|A T-51b power armored American soldier unit en route to the Pulse Field and Chinese Compound Operation Anchorage banner.png|Original banner Videos * Trailer at official site Category:Operation: Anchorage de:Operation: Anchorage (Add-On) es:Operation: Anchorage fi:Operation: Anchorage fr:Operation: Anchorage (extension) it:Operation: Anchorage (add-on) nl:Operation: Anchorage no:Operation: Anchorage (tilleggspakke) pl:Operacja Anchorage (dodatek) pt:Operation: Anchorage (DLC) ru:Operation: Anchorage uk:Operation: Anchorage zh:安克雷奇行动